


The Matter of Clothes

by ZDcookie_996



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Formula 2 RPF
Genre: Callum doesn't have any smart clothes, Callum is a tease, F2 Prize Giving 2020, First Kiss, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Oblivious, Pining, jealous Marcus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 08:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30085989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZDcookie_996/pseuds/ZDcookie_996
Summary: Callum doesn't have any smart clothes for the prize giving. He borrows clothes from Mick leaving Marcus jealous as he has feelings for Mick.
Relationships: Marcus Armstrong/Mick Schumacher
Kudos: 39





	The Matter of Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Here is a Formula 2 story which features Marcus/Mick. This is set after the championship where the prize giving is held. Callum doesn't have any smart clothes and so borrows some from Mick resulting in Marcus getting jealous. The Kiwi offers to return the clothes to Mick and you'll have to read to find out what happens. I was asked a while ago if I could write some F2 stories and I noticed there's barely any Marcus/Mick so I thought I would give this a go. If anyone wants anymore F2 stories, let me know or if anyone wants to suggest certain pairings, please comment! Hope you enjoy!

Marcus rolled his eyes when Callum called him and asked if he had any smart clothes because his best friend hadn’t checked his emails to see that there was going to be a prize giving after the race. The championship had finished and Mick, Callum and Yuki would stand on the podium to receive their trophies seeing as they couldn’t properly celebrate due to covid. Marcus didn’t have any smart clothes on him because he wasn’t going to be attending the prize giving.

“Callum, why would you not check your emails?” Asked Marcus, exasperated.

The Brit scoffed on the other end of the phone.

“Well, how was I supposed to know at like 6 in the morning that we were going to have a prize giving after the race?”

Marcus sighed.

“It’s fine. I’m just asking around, hopefully someone has something.” Said Callum, hopefully.

Marcus rolled his eyes again.

“For your sake, you better hope so.”

Callum laughed and the call ended.

Marcus was able to sneak into the paddock to watch the prize giving seeing as both Mick and Callum would be receiving trophies. He was somewhat surprised and amazed to see Callum wearing a shirt and black trousers. He would have to ask later on where he found the clothes or who gifted the clothes to him.

He sneaked away once the prize giving was over and later on caught up with Callum as they entered the hotel at the same time.

“Hey, nice trophy.” Said Marcus.

Callum smiled behind his mask.

“Thank you, not as impressive as Mick’s but it will do.”

Marcus followed Callum as the Brit headed to his room.

“Where did you get the clothes from?” Asked Marcus.

“Mick had spare clothes. Andy asked around other teams and apparently Mick had a spare set of clothes. Good thing he did, I don’t know what I would’ve done otherwise.” Replied Callum.

Marcus shook his head fondly and eventually, Callum stopped outside his room as his friend hovered nearby.

“I suppose I’ll need to return Mick’s clothes to him.” Said Callum.

“I can do that.” Marcus said, immediately.

Callum wiggled his eyebrows at his friend. 

“Shut up.” Mumbled Marcus.

Callum laughed.

“I didn’t say anything!”

“You don’t need to say anything, I know what you’re thinking.” Argued Marcus.

Callum rolled his eyes.

“You should tell him, you know.”

Marcus shook his head.

“No, I’m not doing that.”

Callum sighed.

“He might feel the same way, you’ll never know unless you talk to him.”

“Well, he should tell me then.”

Callum scoffed.

“Not everything works like that, Marcus.”

Marcus pulled a face as Callum turned and walked into his room. The Brit held held the door open for Marcus who just stared at him.

“If you’re going to take the clothes back for Mick, you can wait whilst I iron them.” Insisted Callum.

Marcus sighed reluctantly and stepped into the room.

“Didn’t think you knew how to use an iron.” He murmured, cheekily.

He yelped when Callum hit him around the back of the head and he rushed over to Callum’s bed and lay down on it. He watched as Callum put his trophy down before he pulled out an iron and ironing board that was hidden in the cupboard. The Brit then grabbed a t-shirt and a pair of shorts before he headed to the bathroom.

“I’ll be back.” He called out.

Marcus didn’t reply and instead, brought out his phone as he scrolled through social media. It wasn’t until he found a couple of pictures of Mick online that he realised he hadn’t really congratulated the German on winning the championship. He was pulled out of his thoughts by Callum returning from the bathroom as he set about ironing Mick’s clothes.

“Are you jealous that I got to wear Mick’s clothes?” Asked Callum with a sweet smile.

Marcus glared at him and Callum chuckled as he concentrated on ironing Mick’s shirt.

“There’s no need to look at me like that, it’s not my fault I didn’t have any clothes to wear.” Said Callum.

“It technically is.” Argued Marcus.

Callum looked up at Marcus before he continued to iron.

“I got an email at 6 o’clock this morning. First of all, who is sending emails at that time and also who is checking their emails at that time?” Asked Callum.

Marcus shook his head.

“Still your fault.” He murmured.

Callum ignored him as Marcus went back to scrolling through his phone. Marcus nearly jumped when Callum cleared his throat. He looked up to see Callum smiling down at him.

“You can take the clothes back to Mick now.” He said, cherrily.

Marcus scowled as he sat up and watched as Callum went over to the table and picked up the clothes that he had folded neatly. Eventually, Marcus stood up and headed over to Callum as the Brit held out the clothes. He took them from his friend and bit his lip nervously.

“Do you have Mick’s room number?” He asked, hesitantly.

Callum laughed and grabbed his phone before he scrolled through his messages.

“Room 118.” He replied.

“Thanks.” Mumbled Marcus.

The brunette headed towards the door and paused when Callum called out his name.

“If you do tell him how you feel, it will be alright.” Insisted Callum.

Marcus didn’t reply and opened the door before he went in search of Mick’s room. As he walked along the corridor, he was starting to regret his offer as he came closer to Mick’s room. He soon found himself standing right in front of Mick’s room and he let out a deep breath before he knocked on the door. Mick opened the door with a frown but smiled when he saw Marcus standing in front of him.

“Hey.”

“Hey, I brought your clothes back to you.” Replied Marcus.

He held them out and Mick gratefully took them.

“Thank you, I was expecting Callum to bring them back.” 

Marcus rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly as he avoided eye contact with Mick. The German could sense that Marcus was hovering and he wondered what was wrong.

“Do you want to come in?” He asked.

Marcus nodded and stepped into the room and fiddled with the ring on his finger. Mick put his clothes down on the table and watched as Marcus shakily removed his mask.

“Are you alright?” Asked Mick.

Marcus sighed.

“I’m fine. I realised earlier that I didn’t congratulate you properly on winning the championship so congratulations.” He said, sheepishly.

Mick laughed.

“Thank you.”

Marcus continued to stare at Mick who was now blushing.

“Is that all?” Asked Mick, quietly.

Marcus didn’t reply as he stared at Mick. He couldn’t form a single sentence and decided that actions spoke louder than words. That’s how he found himself kissing Mick as he had rushed forward and closed the gap between them. Mick gasped then relaxed into the kiss as he let his hand run through Marcus’ hair. The two drivers had no idea how long they ended up kissing for as they stood lips locked with their arms around each other. Eventually, Mick broke the kiss as he pulled back, panting. He chuckled when he saw that Marcus’ face was flushed and he too was panting.

“What was that for?” Asked Mick, out of breath.

Marcus swallowed nervously.

“I’ve wanted to do that for a while. I think Callum wearing your clothes might have given me a kick to do something.” 

Marcus let out a frustrated groan and let his head sink into Mick’s shoulder as the German frowned.

“Callum knew, that idiot.” 

Mick laughed at the muffled voice as Marcus pulled away and looked at Mick, confused.

“I don’t think you realise how observant Callum is. I think he knew that I liked you before I even realised it.”

Marcus’ eyes widened and he didn’t know whether to thank Callum or strangle him. His thoughts about Callum immediately left his head when Mick brushed a strand of hair away.

“So you want to wear my clothes, huh?” Asked Mick, curiously.

Marcus blushed and began to stutter until Mick gently shushed him.

“I mean, I think you would look good in my clothes but I also think you would look good without them too.” Whispered Mick.

He let go of Marcus and walked over to his bed and lay down. He looked up Marcus who hadn’t moved and it wasn’t until the German patted the bed that Marcus actually began to breathe again. 

“Are you joining me?” Asked Mick.

He smirked at the brunette who smiled back at him and eventually joined him on the bed.

It wasn’t long before clothes were taken off and thrown all over the room. They were just an obstruction anyway.


End file.
